Pure Godliness
by Daughterofathena1228
Summary: After the Titan war, Percy is faced with a choice- become a god, or stay mortal. He chooses immortality, and becomes god of the waves. He is... happy. The gods are all following in the lead of Pan, and Poseidon is next. Percy inherits his powers and becomes Poseidon. Unknowingly, he meets the girl that he could never let go of, which is where the story unrolls...
1. chapter 1

PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire.

Everyone's eyes were on me— all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits.

I walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. She

was in the form of a girl now, and sheseemed happy and content to be sitting by her

fire again. Her smile gave me courage to keep walking.

First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

I stood uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny

that my son is deserving?"

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them

still didn't like me, but not a single one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you

want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero

in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal.

Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

I stared at him, stunned. "Um…a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of

the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll

just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth.

I glanced back. Annabeth was trying not to meet my eyes. Her face was pale. I flashed

back to two years ago, when I'd thought she was going to take the pledge to Artemis

and become a Hunter. I'd been on the edge of a panic attack, thinking that I'd lose her.

But I couldn't help thinking how much being a demigod had screwed up my life. The constant fights against monsters and the knowledge that the next monster you fight could be your last. Did I really want to live my life that way? Could I stand this life any longer? Why not just be immortal?

Finally, I met Annabeths eyes. I looked annabeth in the eyes and remembered how many times I had wished she would love me and how many times she had rejected me.

Even if she did fall for me now, I would be no more than a rebound from Luke. I would never be her Luke.

We were best friends that had shared many many adventures, but it was time for me to move on. And as if she could read my mind, she gave me the smallest little nod, just a slight movement of her head, and I had my answer.

" I-I accept your offer of immortality"

" Very well" said Zeus. He flicked his hand, and for a moment nothing happened. Then suddenly, I felt myself rising above the ground gold flakes swirling around me. It was only a second, but when my feet touched the ground again, I felt stronger, invincible. I could feel the golden ichor replace my blood. All was silent for a second. Then Zeus said, " All hail, perseus, god of the waves, leuitenant of Poseidon." And every single one in that room repeated after him.

I felt the need to do something. I needed to change into my godly form. I closed my eyes and concentrated on becoming pure energy and I did. I was powerful.

I was a god.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2... 50 years later...

I rushed through the halls of my fathers castle, passing by sea creatures of all kind. My father had called me in hours ago, but I had been so busy punishing some fishermen up above water that had polluted the ocean, that the time had passed.

I finally reached my fathers throne room, where I saw him lying on a bed.

" Perseus..." he whispered with a pained smile on his face. "My time has come..."

"Father no this can't be happening please just hold on for another century." "

I'm afraid Perseus that these oceans are too polluted." he coughed "I have been forgotten completely by the people... Please Perseus listen to me. Set my spirit free. We knew this day would come eventually..."

"No, father. Please, who will take care of the oceans?"

" You will, Perseus. Here take my trident, and set me free. You will restore the oceans, I have faith in you."

He handed me the trident, which color had been growing duller every day.

"Set me free Perseus. Please end my suffering. The other Olympians already know... it is my time."

I choked back a sob. "I- Perseus son of Poseidon, god of the waves hereby set you free."

Father smiled. " Thank you Perseus. You were always my favorite son. Take care of the ocean for me."

With those final words he let out a sigh, and a wisp of blue came out of his mouth. It circled me, over and over again until finally it split in half and entered partially into me and partially into the trident.

Power like never before surged through my body, from my toes to the top of my head. Then, it all stopped. I felt taller, stronger somehow, like the feeling when I had first became a god but times ten.

I hadn't realized, but all the palace servants, all the merpeople and sea creatures had all gathered in the throne room. My fathers bed had disappeared. The throne in the back of the room seemed to call me and like a magnet, I was drawn toward it. I sat down in the throne and for a second the whispers that had been there before died down.

I looked out on the crowd and they stared at me in silence until a merman from the back shouted out "All hail Poseidon Perseus, god of the oceans, seas, and water. The crowd repeated.

This whole experience felt... new. It was different but somehow it felt right, like it was supposed to happen. I smiled and stood up looking out the window on to the realm that had just become... mine.

I felt like I belonged... It was strange. I was new to this experience, yet somehow I felt like I had experienced it before. I knew my limits and my powers and the rules I had to abide with as one of the new big three.

I was only one of the first in the transition, following Pan's lead, but eventually all the gods were replaced. Of course, it took about a century, but it happened.

As demigods, we had never heard of such things. But as one god faded, another emerged to take its place. It was a weird concept- we weren't exactly new gods, but more like the spirit of the older god was inside us.

I eventually got accustomed to being called Poseidon instead of Perseus. I even started looking like my father. Life as I knew it changed. Suddenly, I was an arrogant god going about my arrogant god business.

All the other gods went on having affairs with humans, but for some reason I never did. I was stuck on one girl that had impacted my demigod days so much. I had thought that she was dead until I learned one day that she pledged herself to Artemis. I thought that maybe I still had a chance. I was stuck on Annabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3... Annabeth POV

 _Percy stared at me. The gods had just offered him immortality, and he hesitated. He looked me in the eyes and I could tell we were thinking the same thing- why live with a crappy demigod life constantly fighting monsters when you could live forever, with no worries. I could feel myself break out in cold sweat. I knew Percy was waiting for a sign from me, letting him know that it was ok with him. My first thought was to be selfish, keep him to myself. But deep down inside I knew that he wanted to be immortal, and that I wasn't going to be the one the stop him. I gave him the tiniest nod, and I could see him hold back a smile. He turned to the gods and accepted their offer of immortality. "All hail, Perseus, god of the waves, lueitenant of Poseidon," Zeus said. I ran off before I could repeat, but I heard the echo from the throne room._

"Beep, Beep!!" My alarm clock beeped and I turned it off as I got out of my bed/sleeping mat. I had had that dream too many times. The day Percy left me for immortality. After I had rushed out of the throne room, I had went and cried to the shrine of Artemis. The whole experience has reminded me of my dream to become a Hunter, and how Percy had been the one to hold me back.

I cried there for hours and hours. I missed the party on Olympus that celebrated our victory. Finally as the sun went down and the moon came up, the shrine glowed silver. I closed my eyes, knowing that if I looked at the goddess in her true form, I would incinerate. The glow died down.

"Hello Annabeth. " I opened my eyes. Standing there was Artemis.

" Lady Artemis..." I bowed.

"No need for that. I see that you have come to my shrine for guidance and I am willing to help any young maiden who wishes for my advice." She hesitated, waiting for me to say something.

I took a deep breath and poured my heart out to her- about everything. She sat there and listened like I wished my mom would, but never could because she wasn't allowed to interfere with my life.

I realized that Artemis was like a motherly figure to me. And then I realized the offer that Artemis had made me 3 years ago, to join the hunt. And that night I did. I pledged myself to Artemis and became one of her hunters.

I dressed in my white tank top, silver short shorts, and my silver jacket. I braided my hair with a piece of silver glittery string, and finally, topped my hair off with my silver Lieutenant's band. I looked myself in the mirror. I was sixteen, just as I had been the night Percy turned into a god.

I took a deep breath and stepped outside the tent. I wished that I could tell someone about my dream, but I would be shunned for dreaming about a boy. Most of the girls had already gathered by our collapsible picnic tables, eating their breakfast. I walked up to the picnic table and an invisible spirit brought me my usual breakfast- blueberry pancakes with a swirl of whipped cream on top. I dug in and ate silently, not conversing with any of the girls. I had always been the distant leader, the one who only gave orders, never talked just for fun.

I used to be best friends with Thalia, but she had left the hunt for Nico DiAngelo. I had become the leader.

I finished my breakfast and silently got up as a wind spirit whisked away my plate. I walked over to my tent, and returned inside.

Lately, is hunters had been useless. Lady Artemis had left without notice, and left us no beast to track.

I sat on my bed roll wishing I could be useful. After all, when lady Artemis wasn't around, I was the hunters leader. I got out of bed and went back outside.

Maybe, just maybe, I would have a real conversation with one of them, possibly make a friend. I stood up tall and walked outside, only to realize that everyone had left the picnic table and was crowded among something else.

No, not something, someone. I stepped forward and the hunters cleared a path for me. I couldn't help but gasp when I saw who it was. It was Percy, holding Poseidon's trident.

" Hello girls. I come from a message from lady Artemis. She is sorry that she has not been around lately but she had to attend some... business. Many of the gods are currently going through ... transitions and she needed some time to recover from hers." The hunters started whispering.

" quiet!" I yelled. " do you wish to tell us anything else Perseus?"

" well first of all, it's Poseidon to you, and yes. What does a sea god have to do around here to get some breakfast?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...

I recognized Annabeth the second the hunters had cleared a path for her and she walked through. I heard her gasp, when she saw me. She called me Perseus, a name that I hadn't gone by for a century.

Secretly, I had volunteered to deliver the message from Artemis in hope that I would see her. She looked, if it was possible, even more beautiful than she had the day we defeated the titans. Gods, that had seemed so long ago. Now, she radiated power and leadership. The girls around her knew she was the leader, and I wondered why she hadn't been chosen as Artemis's replacement. The hunters invited me to breakfast (well i kind of forced them to but that's aside the point) . It hadn't occurred to me that the hunters might have already eaten, but I ate anyways. Annabeth stared at me the whole time, glaring at me like she used too when I was mortal, those gray daggers she called eyes digging into my mind. I talked to the hunters for a while, just some mild chit chat. Eventually the hunters started filing out, one by one.

Annabeth was the first one up and away from the table. She was heading for the beach.

"Annabeth!" I called after her.

She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. "Yes, Seaweed Brain? Here to rub it in my face that your a god and left my sixteen year old, in love self for immortality?" She covered her mouth as soon as she realized what she had said.

"Hold up. Your sixteen year old, in love self? You- you liked me??? I thought you liked Luke?"

Annabeth turned red. "Past tense. I LIKED you. I don't LIKE you anymore. And don't even try to make a move on me because I'm a hunter and I will not break my vow."

And with that she ran off. And I walked away, straight into the waves.

The rest of the day I couldn't get Annabeth off my mind. I saw her gray eyes, sparkling with laughter. Sometimes I wished that I could turn mortal again, and be with Annabeth.

I spent the day depressed, and I decided to go on a walk on a beach, which always calmed me down, even when I had been a demigod. I always let the waves decide what beach to take me to. People say that I control water, but really it has a mind of its own. I'm just the supervisor.

I willed the waves to take me. And the next second, I was washed ashore. I took a deep breath in. The smell of salt water always made me feel better.

I looked at the moon for a second and then turned around and was almost scared out of my mind when I saw Annabeth sitting a few feet away on the beach, also staring at the moon.

"Is she going to come back soon?" Annabeth asked, without making eye contact with me.

"Yes... I'm sure of it." I walked closer to her and sat down a few inches away from her. "Look, I'm sorry if I pressured you earlier... I shouldn't have asked you about... our past." Annabeth scooted closer to me.

"Why did you do it?" She asked. "Why did you choose immortality over me?"

"I-It was an instinct. I was stupid, and I still kind of am. But being a god... feeling like I am in charge of everything... it feels right. I never forgave myself for letting you run out of the throne room."

Annabeth put her head on my shoulder and sighed. We both stared at the reflection of the moon on the ocean. Annabeth scooted in even closer.

"Hey Seaweed Brain?"

I laughed at the reminder of my old name. "Ya?"

"Kiss me."

I was stunned. I leaned in closer and closer until her lips touched mine. I felt her smile as she pulled away. And then wind surrounded Annabeth, speeding up, and she collapsed into my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I dreamt of the day that I kissed Percy before he had exploded Mt. Saint Helens. It had been a small peck, but it had filled me up. I remembered how sad I had felt when we all thought he was dead. It was like a piece of me was missing.

I woke up with three fuzzy figures looking down at me. I blinked and the figures came into focus. One was a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. The second one was a girl, whose eyebrows were bunched up. She had ocean blue eyes, and wavy brown hair. There was something surrounding her, kind of like a bubble. My gaze shifted downwards to her legs. No not legs, a fin. She was a mermaid, and a really beautiful one too. Then my gaze shifted to the third person and I couldn't help gasping. It was a familiar face, one that I had seen almost every day when I was at camp half-blood. It was... Chiron. I sat up and my head throbbed. I looked around and realized that I was in. The camp half blood infirmary.

"Chiron? What am I doing here?"

"I was asking the same question... marissabel, the mermaid who lives in our lake, said you just appeared... Annabeth, do you remember anything?"

" Ummm..." I tried to remember. I was a hunter... and... oh no! I had broken my oath! There was a kiss... but with who? "No I don't remember anything...but ummm I think I may have broken my vow as a hunter."

"Well thats aside the point. Our best healer says you are free to go... So now it's your decision. You may stay as a counselor. Or you can go into the mortal world and well, live your life. Your help would be much appreciated here."

I hesitated. "I'm sorry Chiron. But my days as a hero are over. I kind of just want to live a normal life."

He nodded, as if he had known I would answer that way. "Argus will escort you to the subway station. You don't mind walking, right?"

I shook my head. I had spent my whole life walking. What was one extra mile?

We set out an hour later. I was wearing a fresh camp half blood shirt and jean shorts. The subway station turned out to be about 0.5 miles away, so i told argues that I could handle the walk myself. He shrugged and I went my way. I took the subway to Times Square and only realized when I got there that I had nowhere to stay. "Great.." I mumbled. I was homeless. All I wanted was a... drink. Out of the corner of my eye a sign flashed- Annual Drink Night- All You Can Drink- On the House!!!

I sighed. Thank the gods. This was exactly what I needed. The sun was already setting so I headed into the bar. I sat down on one of the bar stools. "Give me your strongest drink please." The bartender nodded and a second later he emerged from behind the bar and handed me a drink. When I finished that he handed me another. And another. I can't remember anything else that happened that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't know why I sent Annabeth to the lake instead of bringing her there myself. Maybe I felt bad... I had made her break her oath... or maybe I was embarrassed to show my face at the place I used to call home.

I kept watching Annabeth. As she woke up, and got on the subway. And as she walked into the bar i felt compelled to follow her. I changed my appearance- no need for her to know who I was, right? I had already caused her enough suffering and didn't want to cause any more. I walked into the bar behind her and watched as she took shot after shot. Eventually, she stumbled onto the dance floor and started to drunkly dance. I went up to her and started talking to her, but she was so drunk she could barely talk, so I made my first mistake of the night and kissed her. She only pulled away when she had no air left and then took a breath and kissed me again. We danced. Then kissed. Then danced again. It was the most fun I have ever had as a god, and a slight part inside me wished she wasn't drunk, and wished that she knew who I was. We were together for hours, and she seemed to be getting tired, so I offered to walk her home.

"I'm *hic* homeless." Then she drunkenly collapsed in my arms, laughing.

And that's when I made my second mistake. I carried her out of the bar, and transported us to the beach where I had a small hut for when I needed to escape reality. I put her down on the bed and was about to leave, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me on top of her. She took my shirt off and then nothing mattered anymore except us.

I woke up in the bed, naked. Oh no, I thought. Had I really done that to her? I was ashamed and tried to get out of bed, only to realize that she was hugging my chest like a stuffed animal. I gently moved her arms off of me, and thankfully, she kept sleeping. I put clothes on, and as much as I wanted to stay with Annabeth, I knew that this was probably the last time I would see her. I had caused her too much heartache and too much sorrow to suddenly appear in her life. I scribbled a quick note on a piece of seashell stationary. It read:

 _Annabeth-_

 _I'm sorry for the sorrow that I have left upon you. I wish I could stay, but the ocean can not be tied down. I will forever love you. I had fun last night, even if you don't remember it. You can keep the house._

 _-P.J._

I signed with my old initials, Percy Jackson. That way, at least she would know. I left the paper on the kitchen counter, along with $1000 dollars, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then

walked out of the cabin and into the waves.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Annabeths POV

I woke up and my first thought was not why I was in a weird house, naked, but rather, where was the toilet and could I have some Advil? I had such a hangover from last night I didn't remember anything other than the drinks... ugh I couldn't think straight right now. I threw up in the toilet and then went to put my camp half blood clothes on and find out where I was and more importantly, where I could find an Advil.

I started searching through the cabinets, which were all filled with food, but no Advil. I sat down at the kitchen counter, but something caught my eye. It was a note, with my name on it. I read the note and my eyes widened as I read. Percy had been here. With me. IN BED. He left me a note and a house and didn't even stop to say hi in the morning. At least he had the generosity to leave $1000. He was a jerk, but he didn't really have a choice. He was a god, and he wasn't supposed to interfere with my life. And for some reason, i still loved him. No, I couldn't. We would never be together and I would have to deal with it. My hangover was starting to fade, and I decided to take to $1000 and go shopping for some clothing. Then I realized I didn't have to. My whole closet was already filled with clothing that were my size exactly... I needed a job, and quick. This $1000 wouldn't last forever. I got dressed in a black crop top and some light wash jean shorts. Then I grabbed the cash and a bag (that I had found in my closet) and set out. I realized that the house was right on the beach- I was 5 feet away from the water. It was beautiful- the water was

glistening and was a beautiful shade of green, just like Percy's eyes. I kept walking until I reached the Main Street, then got myself a metro card (for the future) and headed toward Times Square. I walked around until I finally found an Apple Store, and walked inside. I used $600 to buy a laptop, and $365 to buy a phone. Then I walked straight home. I set up my computer and immediately enrolled in an online course for architecture. It had always been a dream of mine, and maybe I could achieve it. The course was supposed to take three months... I set a goal to finish it in half that time. I decided to start right away, and I worked until 1:00 am. I didn't even realize how much time had past. I made myself a bowl of cereal and then went to bed. I past out the second my head hit the pillow. I woke up the next morning late and didn't even bother changing into regular clothes. I just went on my computer and continued the course. I repeated this process everyday- waking up late, working on my course, and then going to sleep late. I didn't even have to go grocery shopping, because the cabinets automatically filled themselves with anything I needed. Life was normal for about a week and a half, and I was progressing with my course pretty quickly- I was almost 50% done. One day, I decided to reward myself and go shopping in jersey, but I had to take the speed train, and those were impossible to get on unless you went early morning. So I turned myself in at 9:45 and read in bed for a while, but eventually I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning at 5:00 and felt nauseous. I rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Well, my plans for today went down the toilet- literally. I didn't want to go out if I was sick. I decided to postpone it to the next day. I opened my computer and started working on my course, but for some reason, I didn't have any motivation today. I had a terrible cramp, and I really just wanted to relax. I went outside and sat on the sand, and just watches the sunrise. I sat outside for hours, just watching the ocean and the sun. I only went back inside at around 11, when I started getting hungry. I made myself blueberry pancakes, like I would have every morning when I was a hunter. I savored every bite, remembering my good old days as a hunter. After breakfast I started feeling better, so I worked on my course for a little bit. I decided not to go to Brooklyn tomorrow, just in case I still didn't feel good tomorrow. I stayed up pretty late, eating ice cream and binging the Harry Potter movies. I only went to bed at around 3 in the morning. I woke up at 11 in the morning and immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up. I felt nauseous, but somehow found the energy to keep working on my course. I went through this cycle for about a week until I started getting scared and decided to visit a doctor


End file.
